familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tewksbury Township, New Jersey
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Hunterdon |government_footnotes = |government_type = Township |governing_body = Township Committee |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Dana Desiderio (R, term ends December 31, 2017)2017 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs. Accessed May 30, 2017. |leader_title1 = Administrator |leader_name1 = Jess LandonAdministration, Tewksbury Township. Accessed July 10, 2016. |leader_title2 = Municipal clerk |leader_name2 = Roberta Brassard |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = February 21, 1798 |named_for = Tewkesbury, England |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = 2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey County Subdivisions, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 82.101 |area_land_km2 = 81.653 |area_water_km2 = 0.448 |area_total_sq_mi = 31.699 |area_land_sq_mi = 31.526 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.173 |area_water_percent = 0.55 |area_rank = 81st of 566 in state 6th of 26 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Tewksbury township, Hunterdon County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 15, 2012.Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Tewksbury township, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed November 15, 2012. |population_total = 5993 |population_rank = 345th of 566 in state 5th of 26 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 15, 2012. |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = 190.1 |population_density_rank = 512th of 566 in state 20th of 26 in county |population_est = 5844 |pop_est_as_of = 2017 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 14, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 751 |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07830 - CalifonLook Up a ZIP Code for Tewksbury Township, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed November 15, 2012. |area_code = 908Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Califon, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed September 7, 2014. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3401972510American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed October 31, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0882190US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Tewksbury Township is a township located in Hunterdon County, New Jersey and is located within the New York Metropolitan Area. As of the 2010 United States Census, the township's population was 5,993, reflecting an increase of 452 (+8.2%) from the 5,541 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 738 (+15.4%) from the 4,803 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010 , New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed November 15, 2012. The township was first mentioned as holding a township meeting on March 11, 1755, as having been formed partly from Lebanon Township, though the exact circumstances of its formation by charter are unknown. Tewksbury was incorporated as one of New Jersey's initial 104 townships by an act of the New Jersey Legislature on February 21, 1798. Portions of the township were taken to form Califon borough (April 2, 1898). Portions of the township were acquired from Readington Township in 1832 and 1861, and portions were transferred to Clinton Township in 1871 and 1891.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 154. Accessed October 25, 2012. The township's name is thought to be from Tewkesbury, England, and the two established a sister city relationship in 2003.History, Tewksbury Township. Accessed October 11, 2015. "The name, Tewksbury, is believed to have originated from a connection with Tewkesbury in Gloucestershire, England. The two townships established a sister city relationship in 2003." The original settlers were of English extraction. However, a large German contingent settled in the area around 1749 and theirs became the strongest influence when Tewksbury became a township. The enclave of Oldwick, with a mixture of Victorian, Federal, New England and Georgian style homes is protected by historic legislation. Zion Lutheran Church in Oldwick (formerly New Germantown) is the oldest German Lutheran parish in New Jersey. Oldwick is home to Mane Stream, a Professional Association of Therapeutic Horsemanship (PATH) Premier Accredited Center for therapeutic horseback riding.About, Mane Stream. Accessed September 22, 2014. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the township had a total area of 31.699 square miles (82.101 km2), including 31.526 square miles (81.653 km2) of land and 0.173 square miles (0.448 km2) of water (0.55%). Tewksbury Township borders Califon, Clinton Township, Lebanon Township and Readington Township in Hunterdon County; Chester Township and Washington Township in Morris County; and Bedminster Township in Somerset County.Areas touching Tewksbury Township, MapIt. Accessed October 26, 2018. Unincorporated communities, localities and place names located partially or completely within the township include Apgars Corner, Bissell, Cokesbury, Fairmount, Farmersville, Fox Hill, Laurel Farms, Lower Fairmount, Mountainville, New Germantown, Oldwick, Pottersville, Sutton and Vernoy.Locality Search, State of New Jersey. Accessed December 20, 2014. Demographics , New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed June 28, 2015. 2000 2010 * = Lost territory in previous decade. }} Census 2010 The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $160,224 (with a margin of error of +/- $13,609) and the median family income was $189,833 (+/- $21,901). Males had a median income of $128,177 (+/- $22,406) versus $90,833 (+/- $32,868) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $91,644 (+/- $13,544). About 0.9% of families and 1.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.3% of those under age 18 and 1.9% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Tewksbury township, Hunterdon County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 15, 2012. Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 5,541 people, 1,986 households, and 1,662 families residing in the township. The population density was 175.2 people per square mile (67.6/km2). There were 2,052 housing units at an average density of 64.9 per square mile (25.0/km2). The racial makeup of the township was 96.82% White, 0.52% African American, 1.88% Asian, 0.27% from other races, and 0.51% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.53% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Tewksbury township, Hunterdon County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 15, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Tewksbury township, Hunterdon County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 15, 2012. There were 1,996 households out of which 36.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 77.2% were married couples living together, 5.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 16.3% were non-families. 12.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.79 and the average family size was 3.05. In the township the population was spread out with 26.2% under the age of 18, 3.6% from 18 to 24, 25.2% from 25 to 44, 33.7% from 45 to 64, and 11.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females, there were 97.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.7 males. The median income for a household in the township was $135,649, and the median income for a family was $150,189. Males had a median income of $100,000 versus $57,500 for females. The per capita income for the township was $65,470. About 1.6% of families and 2.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.9% of those under age 18 and 1.5% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government Tewksbury Township is governed under the Township form of government. The five-member Township Committee is elected directly by the voters at-large in partisan elections to serve three-year terms of office on a staggered basis, with either one or two seats coming up for election each year as part of the November general election in a three-year cycle.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 110."Forms of Municipal Government in New Jersey", p. 7. Rutgers University Center for Government Studies. Accessed June 3, 2015. At an annual reorganization meeting, the Township Committee selects one of its members to serve as Mayor and another as Deputy Mayor. , members of the Tewksbury Township Committee are Mayor Peter Melick (R, term on committee ends December 31, 2018; term as mayor ends 2016), Deputy Mayor Dana Desiderio (R, term on committee ends 2018; term as deputy mayor ends 2016), Louis DiMare (R, 2016) and Shaun C. Van Doren (R, 2017) and William Voyce (R, 2016).Township of Tewksbury Elected Officials, Tewksbury Township. Accessed July 10, 2016.Township of Tewksbury, Hunterdon County, New Jersey. Accessed July 7, 2016.2016 Municipal Data Sheet, Tewksbury Township. Accessed July 10, 2016.[http://www.co.hunterdon.nj.us/pdf/manual/2016.pdf#page=86 2016 County and Municipal Directory] , Hunterdon County, New Jersey. Accessed July 7, 2016.Hunterdon County District Canvass November 3, 2015, Hunterdon County, New Jersey, updated November 5, 2015. Accessed July 7, 2016.Hunterdon County Statement of Vote November 4, 2014, Hunterdon County, New Jersey, updated November 6, 2014. Accessed July 7, 2016.Hunterdon County Statement of Vote November 5, 2013, Hunterdon County, New Jersey, updated November 12, 2013. Accessed July 7, 2016. Federal, state and county representation Tewksbury Township is located in the 7th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 23rd state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 10. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2017_CG.pdf#page=66 2017 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government] , p. 65, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed May 30, 2017.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2011 reapportionment following the 2010 Census, Tewksbury Township had been in the 24th state legislative district.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=65 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 65, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed May 22, 2015. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 4,425 registered voters in Tewksbury Township, of which 699 (15.8%) were registered as Democrats, 2,310 (52.2%) were registered as Republicans and 1,412 (31.9%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 4 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Hunterdon, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed November 15, 2012. In the 2012 presidential election, Republican Mitt Romney received 66.6% of the vote (2,291 cast), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 32.0% (1,100 votes), and other candidates with 1.5% (51 votes), among the 3,478 ballots cast by the township's 4,628 registered voters (36 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 75.2%. In the 2008 presidential election, Republican John McCain received 60.7% of the vote (2,280 cast), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 37.4% (1,403 votes) and other candidates with 1.0% (39 votes), among the 3,754 ballots cast by the township's 4,502 registered voters, for a turnout of 83.4%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Hunterdon County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed November 15, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 66.7% of the vote (2,321 ballots cast), outpolling Democrat John Kerry with 33.2% (1,156 votes) and other candidates with 0.6% (25 votes), among the 3,480 ballots cast by the township's 4,171 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 83.4.2004 Presidential Election: Hunterdon County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed November 15, 2012. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 77.8% of the vote (1,706 cast), ahead of Democrat Barbara Buono with 20.3% (445 votes), and other candidates with 1.9% (41 votes), among the 2,238 ballots cast by the township's 4,551 registered voters (46 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 49.2%. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 66.7% of the vote (1,982 ballots cast), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 21.5% (638 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 10.4% (310 votes) and other candidates with 0.2% (5 votes), among the 2,971 ballots cast by the township's 4,434 registered voters, yielding a 67.0% turnout.2009 Governor: Hunterdon County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed November 15, 2012. Education The Tewksbury Township Schools is a public school district, which serves students in kindergarten through eighth grade. As of the 2014-15 school year, the district and its two schools had an enrollment of 941 students and 65.3 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 14.4:1.District information for Tewksbury Township School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 7, 2016. Schools in the district (with 2014-15 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Tewksbury Township Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 7, 2016.) are Tewksbury Elementary SchoolTewksbury Elementary School, Tewksbury Township Schools. Accessed February 17, 2017. for grades K - 4 (310 students) and Old Turnpike SchoolOld Turnpike School, Tewksbury Township Board of Education. Accessed February 17, 2017. for pre-Kindergarten and grades 5 - 8 (346 students).[http://www.co.hunterdon.nj.us/pdf/schools/Directory.pdf 2016-2017 School Directory], Hunterdon County, New Jersey. Accessed January 30, 2017.Schools, Tewksbury Township Board of Education. Accessed February 17, 2017.New Jersey School Directory for the Tewksbury Township Schools, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed December 29, 2016. Tewksbury Elementary School was recognized in 2011 as a Blue Ribbon School by the United States Department of Education.National Blue Ribbon Schools Program Schools Recognized 1982 through 2016, United States Department of Education. Accessed February 17, 2017. The original elementary school, Sawmill, opened in 1951 and was sold in 2003 for $1 million to the Hunterdon County Educational Services Commission.Staff. "Tewksbury school board to sell Sawmill School", New Jersey Hills, July 30, 2003. Accessed September 22, 2014. "Under the terms of the negotiated agreement, which school officials are hoping to finalize by the end of August, the Hunterdon County Educational Services Commission would pay $1 million for the circa-1950s school that is located on seven acres." Public school students in ninth through twelfth grades attend Voorhees High School in Lebanon Township (although the mailing address is Glen Gardner), which also serves students from Califon Borough, Glen Gardner Borough, Hampton Borough, High Bridge Borough and Lebanon Township.Voorhees High School 2015 Report Card Narrative, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed June 3, 2016. "Voorhees High School has consistently ranked among the top high schools in New Jersey and was named a National Blue Ribbon School in 2015. With an enrollment of 1,095 students in grades 9-12, the school serves the communities of Califon, Glen Gardner, Hampton, High Bridge, Lebanon Township, and Tewksbury Township." As of the 2014-15 school year, the high school had an enrollment of 1,067 students and 88.4 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 12.1:1.School data for Voorhees High School, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 12, 2016. The school is part of the North Hunterdon-Voorhees Regional High School District, which also includes students from Bethlehem Township, Clinton Town, Clinton Township, Franklin Township, Lebanon Borough and Union Township who attend North Hunterdon High School in Annandale.About the North Hunterdon-Voorhees Regional High School District, North Hunterdon-Voorhees Regional High School District. Accessed January 4, 2015. "North Hunterdon High School educates students from: Bethlehem Township, Clinton Town, Clinton Township, Franklin Township, Lebanon Borough, Union Township; Voorhees High School educates students from: Califon, Glen Gardner, Hampton, High Bridge, Lebanon Township, Tewksbury Township"Information Regarding Choice of District School, North Hunterdon-Voorhees Regional High School District. Accessed January 4, 2015. "In the past, parents and students of the North Hunterdon High School sending districts were able to select either North Hunterdon High School or Voorhees High School as their school of choice.... As our student population continued to grow and our two high schools reached, and exceeded, 90% capacity, the option of choosing Voorhees was eliminated in the 2005-2006 school year for the North Hunterdon sending districts (Bethlehem Township, Clinton Township, Franklin Township, Lebanon Borough and Union Township – Clinton Town students still have choice as they are classmates at Clinton Public School with Glen Gardner students, who attend Voorhees)."About the District, North Hunterdon-Voorhees Regional High School District. Accessed January 4, 2015. "North Hunterdon High School educates students from: Bethlehem Township, Clinton Town, Clinton Township, Franklin Township, Lebanon Borough, Union Township; Voorhees High School educates students from: Califon, Glen Gardner, Hampton, High Bridge, Lebanon Township, Tewksbury Township" Transportation Roads and highways , the township had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Hunterdon County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation.Hunterdon County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed July 18, 2014. Interstate 78 passes through the Township, and is accessible via Oldwick Road (County Route 523) at Exit 24. County Route 517 also passes through the Township. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Tewksbury Township include: * Harriet Adams (1892-1982), juvenile mystery novelist and publisher who authored some 200 books over her literary career, including many books in the Nancy Drew series (under the pseudonym Carolyn Keene) and a few in the Hardy Boys series (under the pseudonym Franklin W. Dixon).Epstein, Rick. "Visitors can see garden at former Tewksbury, NJ home of Nancy Drew author", Hunterdon County Democrat, August 17, 2009. Accessed October 11, 2015. "One of the gardens is on Bird Haven Farm in Tewksbury Township, which was the place where many of the old Nancy Drew mystery books were written by Harriet Adams." * Joseph Alexander Adams (1803–1880), engraver.Staff. [https://books.google.com/books?id=gH_nAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA65&lpg=PA65 American printer and lithographer, Volume 17], p. 65, Moore Publishing Co., 1893. Accessed March 14, 1993. * John Amos (born 1939), actor.Morella, Nicole. "Jersey's John Amos stars as sitcom dad", Courier News (New Jersey), September 13, 2003. Accessed January 21, 2011. "Amos, who owns a home in Tewksbury but lives on his boat off the coast of Mexico , also has been seen recently on NBC's hit 'The West Wing'." * Pat Calpin, bassist of the ska band Catch 22. * Nic Chatfield (born 1981), actor and 2nd-place winner of 2009 the Doritos "Power of the Crunch" commercial contest chosen to air on Super Bowl XLIII.Regan, Michelle. "Tewksbury native hopes to have winning commercial for Superbowl", Hunterdon Review, January 22, 2009. Accessed January 21, 2011. * Dan Cocoziello (born 1985), professional lacrosse player.Staff. "Mountain Lakes alumnus Bucco preps for championship game", Daily Record (Morristown), May 25, 2008. Accessed March 14, 2011. "Princeton's Dan Cocoziello of Oldwick, earned first-team honors for the first time in his four-year collegiate career." * Everett Fagan (1918-1983), professional baseball player during the 1940s.Taylor, Ted. [https://books.google.com/books?id=04Dfi6roq60C&pg=PA118 The Ultimate Philadelphia Athletics Reference Book 1901–1954], p. 118. Xlibris Corporation, 2010. . Accessed October 11, 2015. "Everett Fagan (1943, '46) a right-handed relief pitcher from Potterville NJ." * Eileen Ford (1922-2014), co-founder of Ford Modeling Agency, now called Ford Models.Speers, W. "Model-Agency Fords Lose N. Jersey Home To Fire", The Philadelphia Inquirer, March 4, 1993. Accessed March 29, 2008. "The fab North Jersey home of Gerard and Eileen Ford, owners of the fashion industry's most prestigious modeling agency, was pretty much totaled by fire Tuesday night. Nobody was hurt but a fire official said the Tewksbury Township home was 90 percent destroyed." * Gerard W. Ford (1924–2008), co-founder of Ford Modeling Agency, now called Ford Models.Wilson, Eric. "Jerry Ford, 83, Man Behind the Models, Dies", The New York Times, August 26, 2008. Accessed March 14, 2011. "Jerry Ford, who with his wife, Eileen, established one of the most recognizable modeling agencies in the world, turning a profession regarded as practically a hobby in the 1940s into one dominated by well-paid supermodels in the 1980s, died on Sunday in Morristown, N.J.. He was 83 and lived in Oldwick, N.J." * James Gandolfini (1961–2013), actor best known for his lead role in the HBO series The Sopranos.Slaght, Veronica. "'Sopranos' star James Gandolfini buys home in Tewksbury", The Star-Ledger, September 24, 2009. Accessed January 21, 2011. "James Gandolfini, who portrayed the conflicted mobster on the popular HBO drama The Sopranos, has taken up residence in the posh seclusion of Tewksbury's wooded hills." * Alison Haislip (born 1981), actress and correspondent for G4tv's Attack of the Show!.Wells, Candace. "Alison Haislip: Social (Media) Climber; Tewksbury native Alison Haislip is the (social media) voice of The Voice, NBC's hit singing competition program.", New Jersey Monthly, July 11, 2011. Accessed May 24, 2016. "What do you get when you combine music, a major television network and the Internet? Answer: The ideal job for Tewksbury native Alison Haislip." * Andrew Horowitz (born 1983), musician/singer in Tally Hall.Tally Hall, MTV. Accessed January 21, 2011. "The group was formed in late 2002 while attending the University of Michigan, and each member hails from suburban Detroit except Horowitz, who calls Tewksbury, NJ, home." * Brett Jungblut (born 1979), poker player, won an event in 2004 at the World Series of Poker. * Kamine family, owners of Olympic horse Royal Kaliber.Jaffer, Nancy. "Jessica Springsteen wins Morris Excellence in Equitation competition", The Star-Ledger, March 21, 2009. Accessed January 21, 2011. * Charlie Murphy (1959–2017), actor and comedian.Charlie Murphy at Pepper Belly's , SFstandup.com. Accessed January 21, 2011. * Pat Pacillo (born 1963), former Major League Baseball pitcher for the Cincinnati Reds. * Joe Piscopo (born 1951), actor and comedian.Maciborski, Nathan. "Patriots celebrate successful season", Courier News (New Jersey), December 12, 2003. Accessed January 21, 2011. "Instead another Joe was on hand to honor Lyle and the Patriots, actor and Tewksbury resident Joe Piscopo."Homer, Jordan. "Tewksbury's Piscopo featured at Cento Amici’s 28th spring scholarship dinner", Hunterdon Review, April 9, 2016. Accessed October 26, 2018. "Joe Piscopo, Tewksbury resident, former Saturday Night Live star, morning radio host and New Jersey Hall of Famerwas the evening’s star." * Webster B. Todd (1899–1989), businessman, Republican leader, and father of Christine Todd Whitman.via Associated Press. "Election '93 / Christie Whitman From A Long Line Of Party Faithful", The Press of Atlantic City, November 3, 1993. Accessed January 21, 2011. * George David Weiss (1921–2010), songwriter and former President of the Songwriters Guild of America.Fox, Margalit. "George David Weiss, Writer of Hit Pop Songs, Dies at 89", The New York Times, August 23, 2010. Accessed March 14, 2011. "George David Weiss, a songwriter who had a hand in some of the biggest hits of mid-century pop music, recorded by some of the biggest stars, died on Monday at his home in Oldwick, N.J. He was 89." * Christine Todd Whitman (born 1946), 50th Governor of New Jersey.Cohen, Joyce. "HAVENS; Weekender | Tewksbury, N.J.", The New York Times, November 22, 2002. Accessed November 15, 2012. "The most famous resident is New Jersey's former governor Christine Todd Whitman, now administrator of the Environmental Protection Agency, whose family owns a farm there." * John Whitman (1944-2015), businessman, investment banker and husband of Christine Todd Whitman, who served as First Gentleman of New Jersey.Friedman, Matt. "John Whitman, husband of former N.J. Gov. Christie Whitman, dies", NJ Advance Media for NJ.com, July 2, 2015. Accessed July 10, 2015. "But Whitman, who lived with his wife on a farm in Oldwick, was a key player in his her first campaign." * Paul Acocella (born 1965) Actor, Writer, Comedian References External links * Tewksbury Township website * Tewksbury Historical Society * Hunterdon County webpage for Tewksbury Township * Tewksbury Township Schools * * School Data for the Tewksbury Township Schools, National Center for Education Statistics * North Hunterdon-Voorhees Regional High School District * Tewksbury Rescue Squad - STATION 24 * [http://www.tewksburytwp.info/ Tewksbury Open Records website (not Town sponsored)] * Hunterdon Land Trust Alliance * Somerset Hills Handicapped Riding Center * Tewksbury 5 Miler Category:Tewksbury Township, New Jersey Category:1798 establishments in New Jersey Category:Palatine German settlement in New Jersey Category:Populated places established in 1798 Category:Township form of New Jersey government Category:Townships in Hunterdon County, New Jersey